


Vienna in Springtime

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Camera, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Polaroid, Teslen - Freeform, Vienna, based on an image, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: "Vienna in Springtime... remember?"Based on this photo: https://pin.it/u7j4j52oedjdiy





	Vienna in Springtime

“Wait, stay right there,” Nikola says, holding the camera up to his eye to take the picture of her. She was sat on the edge of the bed, her white chiffon nightgown hanging loosely off her shoulder and draping down to the floor. Her freshly dyed brown tresses flowing lightly as the spring breeze filtered through the window.

 

Nikola sits opposite her, in his yellow velvet lounge chair, watching through the viewfinder at the fascination in her cornflower blue eyes as she looked over the city of Vienna.

 

The camera clicks, taking a moment to develop before it begins to print. Nikola pulls it through and slowly shakes it, smiling as it begins to develop. “Beautiful.”

 

Helen looks back at him, a sleepy grin forming on her lips. “Thank you for bringing me here, Nikola.” She sighs, turning back towards the city. “I wish we could stay here for eternity.”

 

Nikola sets the camera down on the table beside his chair and steps over to her, lounging on the bed next to her. The morning sun instantly warming him as it found his skin. Helen smiles down at him as he kisses her bare shoulder. “We could.”

 

“You know I can’t. The Sanctuary needs me.” Helen says tenderly as she rests a hand on his face, her thumb gently stroking the day-old stubble of his chin.

 

Nikola leans into her touch and reaches up to run a hand through her curls, he knew this of course. He knew her dedication to her fathers work and he knew she could never let it go. He also knew she would spend her days helping others rather than helping herself. He knew, as much as they wanted to, they wouldn't be together in this lifetime. He knew she was right because, as much as he wished it didn’t, the Sanctuary would always need her.


End file.
